


Descarada

by Samiria23



Category: Karmaland
Genre: F/F
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:07:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27424714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samiria23/pseuds/Samiria23
Summary: Ruth es una perdición. Bella, hermosa... pero una perdición, con largas mechas rubias y una mirada descarada.Desconoce los sentimientos y solo vive para satisfacerse. ¿Una mujer así podría cambiar?Todos desconocían la respuesta y esta llegaría el día en que los hilos de la vida la enreden con Violeta.¿Qué pasará con ellas?Karmaland AU donde todos son chicas.
Relationships: David Alonso Romero/Alejandro Yañez, Manuel Fernandez/Miguel A. Rogel, Raul Alvarez/Borja Luzuriaga Vazquez, Rubén Doblas Gundersen/Samuel de Luque
Kudos: 3





	Descarada

—¿Te irás ya? —preguntó el hombre acostado aún en la cama. 

La joven de cabellos rubios y largos no respondió, ni siquiera volteó a verlo. 

—Puedes quedarte, no tengo ningún problema... así no estaría solo... 

Gateó por la cama hasta tomarla por la espalda y acariciarle los hombros. Apartó sus claros cabellos dejando desprotegida la pálida piel entre el cuello y el hombro. Besó lascivamente la zona e inspiró el olor de su piel con deseo. 

La joven soltó un sonoro suspiro y se removió en su sitio, haciendo que el hombre se apartara, creyendo que la muchacha se acostaría de nuevo a su lado y podían continuar lo anterior. 

Grande fue su sorpresa cuando, en lugar de tenderse sobre el colchón, se puso de pie y caminó en dirección a la puerta de la habitación. 

—No me jodas que en serio te vas a ir —le recriminó indignado. 

Ella solo le dedicó una superficial mirada sobre su hombro. 

—¡Eres una maldita, Ruth, de verdad, eres una perra! 

—¿Terminaste? 

Preguntó, abriendo la puerta y apoyando su espalda en el marco de esta en una pose sensual. 

El escote en V dejaba poco a la imaginación lo que se escondía bajo la escasa tela que cubría su pecho, y el pantalón de cuero ajustado moldeaba adecuadamente cada curva de sus caderas y piernas. Sabía cómo favorecer a su cuerpo y deleitar a los demás en el proceso. 

—Eres una perra, Ruth —masculló el hombre mirándola con odio. 

—Pero jamás tuya ni de nadie, cariño —dijo con una sonrisa burlona. 

Cerró la puerta tras de sí, amortiguando los gritos de cólera y maldiciones que el tipo lanzaba desde el interior del cuarto. 

Odiaba cuando las historias acababan así, con los tipos escandalizados luego de que ella se fuera después de haber obtenido lo que necesitaba. ¿Tanto escándalo por un simple acostón? 

Un par de personas se asomaron desde sus puertas a través de discretas rendijas al escuchar el alboroto, incluso un hombre llegó a salir totalmente, pero al ver a Ruth caminar como si nada, regresó a lo suyo. 

Salió del motel y caminó tranquilamente hasta el paradero, en donde tomó un taxi y regresó a su departamento con total normalidad, sin una sola pizca de remordimiento o pensamiento que la persiguiera, solo con el sonido de las pulseras colgando en sus muñecas la acompañaron durante el camino de vuelta. 

—Algún día dejarán de hacer tanto drama por nada —pensó.


End file.
